


Что делать, если вы многовековой вампир, но у вас нет поисковой собаки?

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mini, Mystical Creatures, Past Relationship(s), Small Towns, Some Humor, Swearing, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Вард пропал именно в тот момент, когда по городу пошли слухи о прибытии из столицы охотников на нечисть.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Что делать, если вы многовековой вампир, но у вас нет поисковой собаки?

Чаще всего С. не грустила о своем прошлом — каким бы величественным/кровавым/легендарным оно не было. С. нравились ее сегодняшние ночи — в них осталось меньше золота и меньше мирры, зато был шелест пожелтевших от времени страниц и опадающих за окном листьев.

Но иногда С. немножко (совсем чуть-чуть) скучала по покорным слугам, повинующимся одному небрежному взмаху руки. Вот как например, сейчас. С. вздохнула и оглядела читальный зал в поисках пропавшего варда. Были бы слуги — такого бы не произошло.

Этот вард — небольшую бронзовую статуэтку в форме египетской кошки — ей когда-то подарил давний друг. Огромный и шумный заклинатель над духами, тем не менее, создавал своими руками изящные скульптуры, выглядящие совсем крошечными в его ладони. Он запечатал в статуэтку охранные заклинания — простые, но элегантные — которые проецировали в голове любого непрошеного гостя вой вестников смерти, духов баньши. По крайней мере, он говорил, что запечатал туда баньши — и никто не говорил ему в ответ, что те крики слишком похожи на его собственный голос.

Слуги были бы удобнее — слуг можно было привязать к себе узами крови и всегда знать их местоположение. С чужими артефактами так не получится. Можно было бы сделать свой, конечно же — но можно заменить охранный вард, и нельзя заменить подарок. 

«Досадное недоразумение», — подумала С., хмурясь про себя. Вард пропал именно в тот момент, когда по городу пошли слухи о прибытии из столицы охотников на нечисть. Сами охотники С. не беспокоили — у них, современных инквизиторов, может, и были современные винтовки и гранаты, да не было истинной веры, как у их предшественников. А С. пережила и их предшественников. Святая вода имела силу только в руках верующего, знаете ли. 

Но если они проберутся в особняк, пока ее нет — будет жаль. Неудобно даже. Книги разбросают. Лепнину на потолке попортят. А С. не любила беспорядок — и была готова простить его лишь немногим. 

Кстати, о немногих. С. не хотела думать, что это было дело рук Э., но не могла отрицать — это было бы в ее духе. Особенно после недавнего Самайна. 

С. вздохнула. Глупая ссора была, действительно — подумать только, они знали друг друга почти тысячу лет, а устроили сцену из-за какой-то ерунды. С. просто хотела поговорить, может быть, как раньше: «А помнишь, как играла музыка при дворе королевы Франции?»... Но наверное, не стоило приходить без предупреждения — Э. была занята каким-то ритуалом. Э. прищурилась — зачарованный плащ взлетел за ее спиной вихрем — и прошипела: «Я не нуждаюсь в твоем покровительственном тоне, С.!» 

Взметнулось колдовское пламя. Но Э. должна была знать — ее магия никогда не причинит С. вреда, не тогда, когда ее жизнь переплетена с ее кровью. Поэтому С. протянула руку сквозь голубую завесу.

В этот момент все пошло совсем не так.

В конечном итоге, на вой пожарных сирен примчалась Х. и потребовала, чтобы они «съебали, блядь, по своим углам, пока обе не успокоятся». С. вздохнула почти с облегчением — хотя ее фактической вины было меньше, она не применяла никакой силы, только успокаивала особо сильные всполохи — в конечном итоге, наверное, она была виновата больше. Не надо было приходить. 

Но красть из ее собственного дома — это было низко. С. взяла с кофейного столика телефон и посмотрела на светящийся экран. Она могла была бы позвать Э. по связи кровных уз — но, наверное, стоило лучше позвонить.

Звон гудков показался оглушающим в осенней тишине.

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — спустя несколько минут Э. приняла звонок. Но тут же смягчилась — совсем чуть-чуть. — Не в ближайшие несколько месяцев, ладно? 

Может быть, все было не так уж плохо.

— Послушай, — С. постаралась не звучать обвиняюще, — ты случайно не знаешь, куда пропала моя статуэтка Бастет?

— Что?

— Статуэтка, бронзовая, помнишь, из семнадцатого века...

— Я не бюро находок, — внезапно резко отрезала Э.

Или было.

— Я знаю, на что ты намекаешь. Я не брала ничего из твоего дома, С., мне ничего от тебя не нужно, а если у тебя старческий маразм, то пошли свою ручную полицейскую собачку-ищейку. 

С. моргнула. Их отношения с Э. были порой натянутыми, но Э. редко — если никогда — не злилась по-настоящему на кого-то другого. 

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила С.

— Случилось? — передразнила трубка. — Твоя ручная псина наложила арест на все мои винные акцизы, вот что случилось! Послезавтра затмение, а у меня ни капли вина в ковене! 

— У меня нет никаких псин, Э. Не выражайся. Просто зачаруй смертных, ты же умеешь, — С. пожала плечами. Х. никогда не позволила бы себе сделать что-то по-настоящему неправильное — Х. всегда нравилось играть в закон и порядок.

— Я бы с радостью, да вот только зачаровывать некого. Вечер пятницы, знаешь ли, все милые смертные друзья Х. сидят по домам и смотрят телевизор со своими детишками! И знаешь, я думаю, что твоя собачка больше не милая — я думаю, она начала меня утомлять, — прошипела Э. и бросила трубку. 

С. посмотрела в окно — кажется, собирался ливень. Кажется, у нее в собственном погребе оставалось несколько бутылок вина, вывезенных из оккупированного Берлина — для смертных гостей, разумеется. Через пару часов должна была проснуться Н. — можно будет передать через нее. 

Надо было позвонить Х. Э была права — Х. не стоило «наказывать» Э. за их ссору. Хоть у Х. и были свои собственные понятия о справедливости, она не знала всей истории. 

— Генеральный прокурор, слушаю вас, — в отличие от Э., Х. подняла трубку сразу. Разумеется, Х. прекрасно знала, с кем говорит — но, как она сама говорила, «формальность помогает сохранить ощущение нормальности в этом вашем блядском дурдоме».

— Привет, друг мой, — у С. были собственные формальности. — У меня пропал колдовской охранный вард.

На том конце послышался лающий смешок. 

— А еще я хотела бы попросить снять арест с винных запасов Э. 

Смех усилился. С. терпеливо подождала, пока Х. успокоится.

— Утеря ценного имущества, значит? — судя по голосу, Х. все еще ухмылялась. — Сочувствую. Попробуйте посмотреть под диваном. Что касается налоговой проверки, свяжитесь со своим банковским агентом, налоговая инспекция должна была уведомить соответствующих лиц об ожидаемой длительности проверки. Будьте готовы назвать вашему агенту идентификационный номер налогоплательщика. 

— Х.! — слабо возразила С. Несмотря на то, что это было неправильно, эта своеобразная забота Х. о ней все равно грела. — Э. ни в чем не виновата, это я спровоцировала ее на конфликт.

— А я разве сказала, что это Э. во всем виновата? — удивленно спросила Х. — Нет, виноваты вы обе, но половину городского парка сожгла она, а его на какие-то бабки еще восстанавливать надо. Алкоголь — хороший, прибыльный маркет. Уж извини, не оставлю вам по стаканчику.

Иногда с ней было бесполезно спорить.

— А мой вард ты забрала, чтобы я дома сидела, а не провоцировала Э. на поджоги? — опасно прищурилась С. Все начинало вставать на свои места.

На том конце Х., кажется, подавилась шерстью.

— Что? Нет, конечно, если бы я это делала, то я бы с ордером на обыск пришла, разумеется. Хотя идея хорошая. Но нет, серьезно, посмотри под диваном или что там у тебя, под гробом из Сикстинской капеллы, я не ебу. Все, прощай, мне еще вашу маленькую огненную вечеринку как-то под бытовую оплошность перерисовывать надо. 

Все становилось все загадочнее и загадочнее. По стеклу заморосили первые капли.

— Ой, — раздался веселый голос из тени в дальнем углу библиотеки. — Привет, С.! А что это у тебя за фигурка такая прикольная? Я никогда такую не видела! 

Многовековая мудрость научила С. никогда не терять лицо — и не сквернословить.

Сегодняшняя мудрость научила С., что даже многовековая мудрость не может научить не терять безделушки в собственном доме.


End file.
